The Broken Racket
by bluesonmondays
Summary: Oops... Momo broke Echizen's racket? Momoryo, Tezufuji


Title: The Broken Racket

Author: Loving Monday

Pairing: Momoryo, wee Tezufuji

Genre: Humor and humor all the way through XD

Disclaimer: Sure hope I own PoT, then I can mess with the boys and take Fuji home with me... Better not. XD

A/N: Wrote this coz I haven't been writing PoT... and coz there's so many good writers in this realm. Review for my improvement? :D

* * *

The Broken Racket

It really was not one of the best days in Momo's life. The day when his favourite burger shop was closed or the day when he had his English test was bad enough, but this is much, much _worse._

"Momo-senpai."

"Err... Echizen?" Momo answered really slowly to the voce behind him. The source of all his pain and anguish is right behind him now...

"You broke my tennis racket." Bingo. Echizen really would not mince his words would him. Momo's legs sprang up from the bench faster than he could say his next line...

"Okay, thanks, bye... Fuji-senpai!"

... only for his attempt of escaping from the locker rooms to be effectively stopped by said senpai, who was standing innocently by the door, an unholy smile plastered on his face.

"What's the rush? Echizen wants to talk to you, no?" Pushing the terrified Momo back to the locker room, Fuji nicely (at least he did not apply force, Momo thought) placed him beside Echizen who was already sitting on the bench, his eyes still on his now broken racket. Momo gulped at this sight. His job finished, Fuji returned to the door, his eyes sharp and staring at the duo. Momo gulped again at the third year.

The other regulars slowly streamed into the room; all silent as if they know what happened (Well, Eiji came in struggling with Oishi's hand over his mouth) and simply avoided them. Momo felt sweat trickling down his face and stared back at the first year again.

Echizen was staring at him with steely eyes, his grip on the racket hard and tight.

"Give me an explanation?"

"Well..." Momo stared at the racket closely; it had been neatly split into two, the netting was also spliced from extreme force. "...I didn't do it on purpose."

"It's not mine, you know." Echizen began. "I can't tell you how angry the owner will be if he finds out."

Momo blinked, blood rushing to his face. Okay, so it does not belong to Echizen, so it calmed him a little, but which owner would be so angry at his spoilt racket? Must be a tennis player and a fiery person...

"Oh my god does it belong to Akutsu Jin from Yamabuki?" Momo found himself sputtering. He really can't imagine the amount of punches he will get now...

"Are you an idiot?" Fuji muttered off handedly. "Akutsu-san wouldn't lend a racket to _Echizen_ of all people, would he? He's even closer to Taka, and I never heard Taka borrowing from him." Tezuka walked to him and passed his bag, which Fuji take and smile with graciousness. "I have to go now, Tezuka and I have some classes to take, ne. Take good care of Momo and don't let him escape until he apologises." hooking his arm around Tezuka's, Fuji smiled smugly and walked off with the captain.

Taka stood up and walked to the door. "My turn, Momo."

"What??? Are you all taking turns to guard the door for me?" Momo exclaimed in disbelief. The fact that Fuji and Tezuka were dating was no longer a surprise when everyone had interestingly saw the two kissing heatedly in the showers. (No points as to who was the one that had helpfully revealed to them about the captain's relationship with the tensai, a large signboard written "PLEASE FOLLOW US TO THE SHOWERS" was enough information.) The fact that everyone was interested in Echizen's broken racket was weird, though.

"Yes, we like to think you should give an explanation." Inui spoke next. "And you must do it quick before we all go and leave you guys here, no?"

"I... I broke it." Momo muttered, now unhappily receiving the fact that he cannot escape. "I didn't mean to break it on purpose though!"

"We know, we know. But why?" Eiji asked; who was sitting opposite Momo with Oishi and swinging his legs. "You're not that reckless, nya."

"Well, you _are_ reckless, but then you wouldn't break the racket on _purpose_, would you?" Oishi delicately questioned, causing Momo to stand up immediately to protest.

"I did not!"

"There's 85 percent you broke the racket on purpose." Inui muttered from his notebook from his position at the edge of the locker room. "And 90 percent it is done on a reason."

"Stop giving me fake percentages!" Momo nearly shouted. "I broke the racket because...oops."

"Fshuu...Momo is an idiot." Kaidoh who was standing by Inui rolled his eyes. "He is denying."

"Shut up Mamushi!" Momo snapped his face redder than before. "It's not what you think!"

"So what is it?" Echizen spoke again. "You cannot even tell me?"

Turning to look at his kouhai, Momo nearly fainted in shock.

For there was his sad look on Echizen's face, and being upset was not one of Echizen's apparent abilities. He must have hurt Echizen badly.

"I am sorry, Echizen...I..."

"He is 100 percent shy now." Inui clapped his book close. "I suggest we put on headphones and walk out to prevent any disturbances." With the exception of Taka, the other four walked outside, all donning headphones. Momo sweatdropped when he saw Eiji's head popping out beside Taka and mouthing 'good luck' at him before disappearing.

"Speak." Echizen was not forgiving.

"You see... I... I thought this racket belong to someone else. Someone more important."

"Someone more important to me?" Echizen bluntly muttered, and Momo nodded slightly.

"I... I really don't want you to be upset, but the racket irked me so damn much and...and..." Momo stammered, realising his intentions were slowly leaking out. "... I really... I am so sorry I was..."

"...Jealous?"

"...Yes." Momo's head looked down, unable to stare at the other teenager. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have threw it on the ground, I'm sorry I lied..."

"It was for you." Echizen muttered. "I bought it for you."

"...WHAT???" Momo stood before Echizen, his eyes large and bulging. "But...why...you... why you don't tell me?"

"I tried, baka. But you got so weird when you saw the racket and I couldn't get to tell you at all."

Momo was flustered. "I...I am sorry."

"No worry, it's spoiled anyway." Echizen rolled his eyes. Momo had the audacity to look sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head.

"But... why did you buy a racket for me?"

"No reason." Echizen muttered, but he was blushing. Momo kneeled down in front of Echizen and poked his face, causing a growl from the latter.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me..." Momo tickled Echizen next, causing the other boy to fall of the bench and holding his stomach. Effectively smiling now, Momo bent to kiss Echizen's lips. "You look nice when you're flushed, Echizen."

"Baka." Echizen said softly, but he tried to look away from Momo.

"Yay you two are finally together!!!" Eiji practically ran in and looped his arm around Momo. "I am so happy for you two..."

"Kikumaru-senpai." Echizen stood up, his eyes flashing red. "Just because Momo-senpai can get jealous doesn't mean I can't get jealous too."

"Righto, now everything's done right?? Let's go now, quick!" Oishi and Taka ran in to pull Eiji out of the locker room. "You all can enjoy your time together now, have a nice day!"

Momo stared at the door and back to the smirking Echizen. Has he done a serious mistake?

end.


End file.
